The invention relates to an inverter for supplying electric energy from a DC power source to an AC grid, which comprises a sealed housing for accommodating its electrical and electronic components.
More specifically, the inverter may be used to supply electric energy to a public power grid or a stand-alone or island grid from a wind turbine or a photovoltaic generator. Note that the inverter may be especially designed for use in domestic environments such as private homes or residential buildings. This does not preclude using the inverter in other fields as well.
Further, the invention relates to a method of assembling an inverter for supplying electric energy from a DC power source to an AC grid within a sealed housing.